What Was I Thinking
by Gilboobs
Summary: A story about Greece who, for lack of a better phrase, made a "stupid choice". Characters: Greece, Japan, and Turkey, plus Holland, Denmark, and their baby. Warnings: mpreg, OOCness, and shonen-ai/yaoi. Told in Greece's point of view. ON HIATUS
1. The Mistake

**Author Commentary: Don't know where I got the idea… just enjoy! (FYI: the "sex" scene is bad… but that probably is attributed to the fact that I'm a **_**virgin**_**).**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I only own the writing.**

It was a blur. I did not know what I was doing. All I knew was that Turkey was mounted on me and fucking me like a made man.

Moaning and heavy breathing were the only noises.

Turkey… I cannot believe that he would take advantage of a younger man. Oh, wait… I can.

I was crying. When Turkey noticed that, he pulled himself off me.

"Greece," Turkey began, as he played with my hair. "What's wrong?"

I pulled a pillow toward my chest. "I-I just cheated on Japan."

Turkey smooched the side of my face. "It ain't that big of a deal."

Tears ran hot down my face. "It _is_! I _know_ you didn't use a condom!"

"Well… you might not get pregnant."

I rolled over so my back faced Turkey. "I probably will."

Turkey rubbed my back. "Yeah… I have some competent sperm."

"I'm leaving." I flopped out of his bed and got dressed.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

I crept quietly into mine and Japan's bedroom.

The time was 6:30 a.m.

The light from the bathroom shone brightly.

I immediately felt horrible. I had lied to Japan and told him that I had an early morning meeting.

Peeking in the bathroom, I noticed Japan standing in front of the sink, holding something white. It was a pregnancy test. Japan and I had been trying to have a baby…

_"Oh shit…"_ I thought.

Japan looked down at the test. His face lit up.

"Japan." I knocked on the door frame. "I'm home."

Japan turned away from the sink and ran to me, throwing his arms around my neck. "Greecie-chan, we did it!"


	2. The Hurt

**Author Commentary: Greece confesses.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I has been exactly one week since I slept with Turkey… and I still have not told Japan.

Speaking of Japan, he had a doctor's appointment today. According to the doctor, Japan is three months along.

After he came home, he was very excited. "Greecie-chan, we have so much to do! We have to…" Japan went on-and-on about buying clothes for the baby, buying food, setting up a nursery, and all the other things that need to be done.

My face was a blank stare.

Japan's face feel. "Greecie-kun, what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Japan, you know how a week ago I told you that I had a meeting?"

"Yes." Japan nodded.

Tears stung my eyes. "I wasn't really at a meeting."

Japan looked at me with his big, brown, puppy-dog eyes. "What were you doing?"

I wiped my eyes with one of my shirt sleeves. "I… I… I slept with Turkey."

Japan, tears in his eyes, shoved me out of the way and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door.


	3. The Question

**Author Commentary: Not much to say… (coughveryooccough)**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It has been one day since I told Japan about the affair. And I feel incredibly terrible about it.

The worst part of the day was dinner.

Japan and I sat across from each other at the dinner table in complete silence.

Japan blinked. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

"You know what, Japan?" I yelled, slamming my open palms on the table. "Yell at me! Fucking _yell_ at me! I can't stand this anymore! Yell at me or kick me out or something! At least _look_ angry with me!"

Japan began sobbing loudly.

I groaned, "Good God."

"C-can I-I a-ask y-you so-something?" Japan questioned me, in-between sobs.

I threw my hands into the air. "It's better then not doing anything at all!" My tone was incredibly harsh. This is incredibly wrong… shouldn't Japan be angry with _me_? And _not_ the other way around?

"Why did you do it?"


	4. The Interruption

**Author Commentary: Japan and Holland (aka Netherlands) have a conversation via cell phone, which is interrupted by serious things.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Three days it has been since Japan asked why I did "it"... I feel awful for not being able to answer him. Anyway, we are (somewhat) talking, but it's just been about the weather and other little, small-talk like things.

As I speak, Japan is in the living room and on the phone with Netherlands. I'm in the kitchen.

"So, Holland, how far along are you?" Japan asked, sounding curious.

Netherlands sighed heavily and said something which was inaudible to me.

Japan's eyes widened and he smiled. "_Really_? You're four days over-due?"

Netherlands then made a sarcastic comment.

"Not funny." Japan sighed and switched the hands the phone was in. "Is Denmark excited about being a daddy."

There was no noise that I could hear.

"Well, good to know that." Japan's tone then got serious, "Holland can I tell you something?"

I'm pretty sure Netherlands agreed, because Japan continued, "Greece cheated on me…"

Netherlands made a disgusted noise.

"I know…" Japan's voice was choked. "I don't think I'm good enough for him…"

I heard Netherlands yelling about "Stupid Greece!"

Japan got quiet. "Do you -"

After thirty seconds of silence, I popped my head into the living room.

"What?" Japan cried, leaping out of his seat. "Your water broke?"


	5. The Faintings of the King of Scandinavia

**Author Commentary: I don't really know how to describe this one… just read it, okay?**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg**

**Note: In this chapter, human names are used.**

_Japan: Kiku Honda_

_Greece: Heracles Karpusi_

_Netherlands: Anthonij Van Cortlandt_

_Denmark: Jonas Holden_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Japan and I were both seated in the maternity ward's waiting room. Don't blame me - Japan dragged me up here to be "moral support" to Holland.

"GODDAMN IT, JONAS!" Netherlands screamed. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE!"

I heard something move and Denmark yelp.

"Now, now," The midwife said nervously. "Mister Van Cortlandt, don't kick your partner."

Japan laughed to himself. "Crassicar Horrand."

A smile crept across my face.

Netherlands screamed something in Dutch (most likely at Denmark) and Denmark again yelped loudly.

"No more kicking!" The midwife yelled.

Suddenly, Denmark ran from the room and vomited into a trashcan directly outside the door.

Japan patted an empty seat in between us. "Come sit with us, Denmark."

"Thanks," Denmark said as he plopped down.

"How's Horrand?" Japan asked.

"He's in a lot more pain than the usual." Denmark's eyes welled with tears. His body shuddered and his hands flew to his face. His sobs were almost inaudible, and painful to watch.

"GODDAMN IT, JONAS!" Holland screamed. "YOUR SORRY ASS FUCKING KNOCKED ME UP AND YOU, BEING THE JACKASS YOU ARE, RUNS OUT OF THE FUCKING ROOM? I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"Seems that he's using 'ass' a rot," Japan mumbled.

I put my hand on Denmark's back. "Do you know what the baby's gender is?"

Denmark calmed down enough to answer, and answer rather proudly, "A boy."

I glanced at the clock. It read 4:57 a.m.

Japan and I had been here since 10 p.m. Holland's water had broke at about 8:45 p.m. He had dilated quickly… while, quickly for awhile. For the past three hours, he had been "stuck" at about seven centimeters.

A young, blond, fresh-faced male nurse came from the delivery room. The young man cleared his throat and began to speak. "Good evening, Mister Holden. I am pleased to tell you that your child is doing fine and your boyfriend is… um…" The young man seemed to be searching for the correct words. "All right. Yes, he's doing 'all right'. We have come to find that the child is positioned at a strange angle, which would make a 'natural' delivery incredibly difficult. We believe that it is best to perform a caesarean-section. Now, this being a surgery, there are risks associated with it and I wou-"

Denmark moaned something awful and fainted.

The nurse let out an embarrassed laugh. "Does he do this often?"

Japan and I answered in unison, "Oh yeah."


	6. The Prince of Scandinavia

**Author Commentary: Greece realizes that he's going to have to make some changes in his life.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Note: Joachim is Luxembourg.**

Roughly a half an hour after the nurse had informed us that Holland was going in for a c-section, the hospital staff were still prepping Holland for the surgery.

"What the fuck?" Japan yelled. "He'rr be ful-ry fucking dirated by the time they get him ready!"

I laughed quietly to myself. Japan was so cute when he was angry (I mean "mildly unpleasant". Japan doesn't get angry).

The nurse from earlier came back into the waiting room. "Mister Holden, we can take you up to your boyfriend… if you're up to watching the caesarean."

Denmark immediately jumped from his seat.

"Good luck to you and Holl-" I stopped myself. "Anthonij. Good luck to you and Anthonij."

Denmark sighed and walked away with the nurse.

Japan and I were stuck in the waiting room _another _forty-five minutes. When Denmark came back, he looked like the proudest man on earth.

"How'd everything go?" I asked.

Denmark smiled. "Everything's fine. Anthonij is knocked out and Jan is with Joachim."

"Joachim showed up?" Japan asked. "And who's Jan?"

Denmark nodded. "Little dork snuck in through the back entrance… and Jan is what we named the baby. For a human name, anyway. His city name is Amsterdam. The moment after Jan was born, all of Amsterdam -and most of geographical Holland - starting throwing a huge party."

Japan sighed in relief and I crossed myself.

"Do you wanna come up and see Anthonij and the baby?" Denmark asked. He was literally glowing with happiness.

Japan and I went up to Holland's room with Denmark.

Apparently, Holland had woken up while we were coming upstairs.

There was a smile on Holland's usually solemn face while he held Jan. Luxembourg was sitting next to Holland.

Denmark scooted his way to Holland. They began talking in a mixture of Dutch and Danish, with Luxembourg popping in every once in awhile in Luxembourgish.

They seemed so happy.

I realized that I'd almost thrown that away… but Japan forgave me. In that moment, that beautiful, glorious moment, I'd realized something - I needed to grow up. And fast


	7. The Blood

**Author Commentary: This takes place about a month and a half after chapter six.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: **

I was leaned over the toilet, profusely. "Ugh... dear God..."

"Greecie-chan," Japan began. "Are you okay?"

"Um... kinda." I blew chucks again before continuing: "I feel like I have been ran over by a train."

"What do you think it is?"

"Um... the flu," I lied. In reality, I thought it was something else: a nasty case of morning sickness.

"Just so you know, Denmark and Holland are coming over with Amsterdam."

I smiled. I had really fallen in love with little Amsterdam. He was such a sweet, calm baby. Who knew Denmark and Holland could make such a sweet baby? I could only pray that the child Japan was carrying could be near as sweet.

Speaking of Japan, he's almost five months along. You can definitely tell he's gained weight. Not too many cravings or anything like that. So far, the pregnancy has been going pretty well.

Once I was able to pull my head from the toilet, I went with Japan to the living room. We sat on the couch and watched the Yakult Swallows play the Yomiuri Giants (FYI: the Yakult Swallows and the Yomiuri Giants are both Japanese baseball teams).

Denmark came barging in through the front door about ten minutes after the game began. "Hey! Greece and Japan! We're here!"

"Denmark, could you shut your trap for five minutes?" Holland growled. "You'll scare the baby."

Denmark plopped next to me on the sofa. Holland sat next to Japan, as far away from me as possible. Little Amsterdam was wide awake in Holland's arms.

"I rove his rittre brue eyes," Japan said, stroking Amsterdam's cheek.

"He is _such _a soft baby," Denmark blurted.

Holland rolled his eyes. "That was the dumbest shit I've ever heard since Germany 'apologized' about murdering Anne Frank."

The four of us looked at each other strangely and then burst into laughter. I loved being surrounded by the three adults and now the beautiful little boy that waltzed his way into my life. Everything was just perfect around them. Just perfect.

Suddenly, I felt something warm in between my legs.

"Um... I'll be right back." I jumped from my seat and ran to the bathroom. Once in, I pulled down my pants, I noticed a large spot of blood.

"Oh hell..." I moaned.


	8. The News

**Author Commentary: Same day as Chapter Seven ("The Blood"). Um... slightly depressing.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: You know the fricking drill.**

I began screaming for Japan. There were tears flying from my eyes.

Japan popped his head into the bathroom. "Yes?"

"I'm bleeding _down there_!" I cried.

"Wha...?" Japan gasped.

"DO SOMETHING!"

And, with that, I was ripped from the bathroom and thrown in the car so I could go to the emergency room (Holland and Denmark decided to tag along).

Holland and Japan both sat up front, leaving Denmark and Amsterdam to sit with me in the back. Denmark made several feeble attempts to comfort me—he tried singing Danish songs (which did kind of help), told jokes in Danish, and talked to me.

I could not control the endless stream of tears. Something, something deep inside told me that I had lost whatever pregnancy there was. It isn't like the doctors at the emergency room could do anything.

Holland was driving. Traffic was rather insane, and Holland was constantly flipping off a multitude of drivers.

We did successfully make it to the emergency room.

Japan checked me in. The little redhead at the desk said that a doctor would be with me in a few moments.

I was about to break down. The baby might not make it that long.

About five minutes later, a nurse called me in. Holland and Japan came with me, leaving Denmark with Amsterdam in the waiting room.

The doctor—while he was performing a pelvic exam—asked, "Did anything else pass with the blood?"

I was trying to calm myself enough to answer, "Something that was sorta pinkish..." I broke down again.

"Uh-huh..." The doctor responded blankly.

Holland looked about ready to explode. I believe that he thought that the doctor was being careless.

An ultrasound machine was brought into the room. The doctor obliviously performed an ultrasound on me.

I looked in the opposite direction of the screen. I really did not want to see.

"Well," The doctor began. "It appears that you were pregnant with twins."

"Wha... what?" I was slightly delirious. "I _was_? What do you mean, I _was_?"

The doctor looked at me solemnly. "You did appear to miscarry one of the fetuses... but there still seems to be a heartbeat."

My head began pounding. There was one left, I guess... but I had lost another? And why was this jackass doctor talking to me like he was asking me to go buy a carton of milk? One of my babies just died! It died before it even had a chance!

"The remaining twin appears to be healthy, so I believe the both of you will be fine."

And with that, I was discharged and sent home.

The seating arrangement in the car was the same as earlier.

I explained everything to Denmark on the way home. The larger nation threw an arm around my shoulders. "I'm so sorry..."

My lower lip quivered.

"If you ever need to talk to me," Denmark began. "I'm always here."

I first thanked him old-fashioned Greek style—I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_As I began writing this chapter, I found that my cousin-in-law—Taryn—is ten weeks pregnant! Which kind of scared me. I thought, "Is this a bad omen that I began writing this chapter?" I'm sure all will be well. If you want me to, I will update on her pregnancy all through the story (you just have to let me know that you all want that).

_**~Ciao~**_

_**HetaliaLuver333**_


End file.
